My name is Tobi
by Luxsword
Summary: Told by the pov of my oc Tobi. How he survived the harsh wasteland, and who he meets along the way. How he eventually Crosses paths with the lone wanderer And what happens. Not very good at this so any constructive criticism is appreciated. Please review.
1. Hi it's nice to meet you

Born in the vault, die in the vault, that's what my mother said. I didn't know why, we didn't live in a vault. Not my mother and not me, no she met her unfortunate demise at the hand of a group of crazed raiders, who wanted what she had and her body. I was eight when she died that day, I guess you would call me lucky, although the draw back would be that I watched as her head exploded into bits that left her unrecognizable. I was frozen in shock at the sight so I wasn't aware when they found me. I made no sound as they dragged me to her lifeless body, making me watch as they tore her clothes then began cutting her body apart. Last I remember of her was the blood that spurted and spattered on me, those cruel bastards shoved my face into the pooling blood, laughing and mocking her plea when she begged for her life. I felt like a coward, not trying to stop them and making no effort to get away. I only laid there and endured this hell, unaware the real hell was soon to come. Then I simply passed out, the event was too much for my eight year old mind to handle. When I came to I found myself tied to an old table by a rope around my neck. They treated me like a dog at times throwing scraps of food at me, which I ate anyway, their demeaning treatment was unbearable, but I was alive they kept me fed, at least I still had clothes, and they killed anything that came to close to harm me. Although I wasn't safe from everything, they were worse, over the course of the next few months I was subjected to abuse, beatings when they were drunk, and raped when the got high. They were all men, so I became their personal toy. It was worse when I made no struggle, they seemed to enjoy when I tried to push them away, I would cry making the situation escalate. At this point I would rather not say how many of them there were, it would make you wonder how I survived. I did, sadly enough and because of me twenty people died, and that was only over a course of a few months. They were assholes but they were also smart, using me as bait to lure in people, even other raiders. It seemed that most of the meat we ate was human, I can't say it was bad, even getting used to the taste was easy when it was all you had, even when they were too lazy to cook it, and that was most of the time.

So there I was nearing my ninth birthday and as a toy for a group of murdering, bastards. I had almost given up hope until a group of men came through and annihilated the monsters who tormented me for six months. That feeling of freedom never came when the men replaced the rope with a metal collar. I had seen this before, they were slavers, and now I was on my way to paradise falls. The place my mother warned me of, was the place I was going. I was afraid more so than when I was with the raiders. I knew what to expect with them, this was new and it frightened me to my core. Never had I felt less like a human and more like a piece of meat before, as we walked through, every set of eyes were upon me, as though I came from another planet. I noticed a boy, older than me by at least ten years. Later I found out he was only fifteen, but I wondered if he was a slave or the son of a slaver. I taken to the back of their compound, and placed into a cage. I was alone in my section of the cage, the one adjacent of mine had a few adults in it, they wouldn't talk to me only act like I want there. I wished someone would tell me what was going to happen then so I wouldn't have been so afraid. The room in my cage was dark and it smelled, these strange glowing mushrooms grew in there, so it was no wonder it was gross. Every so often the boy from before would come see me but get into serious trouble when he did. His name was Jotun, he seemed pretty smart, but his dad had a temper, when he had been caught talking to me he was beaten until he couldn't move, but he kept coming to see me anyway. One day he came in with his dad he looked nervous, I got scared of this look, it was almost the same one my mother had before she died. Jotun took me by the arm and led me into the the dark room where his dad stayed outside. He sighed and kissed me, then apologized to me, I didn't have to wait long to find out why, as that was when he began to beat me nearly to death. It broke my heart but I figured his father was making him do it, I never saw him again after that. It wasn't hard to go back to being a quiet loner, I had only had the one friend for about a week. Time began to slow down, and each day dragged on as though it would never end.

Then one day I was pulled out of the cage and led to the front of the compound. Where we were met by a strange man, he seemed tough, probably why he wasn't in the cage with the other adults. The man handed over his caps and the collar was removed, it almost felt freeing, if not for the fact that now I was some ones property. We travelled south or east, maybe both, I was just happy to be away from paradise falls. Hours seemed to go by, I only kept my head down, trying not to stare at him wondering what kind of person he was. Would he abuse me to or was he going to be kind to me. He was strong, stronger than my mother had been, we only seemed to get by trying to survive, he on the other hand was capable of protecting himself. He didn't seem to mind when I would cling to him in fear of the dangers that came at us, which he would take care of quickly. Giant scorpions, rats, robot men, even a few raiders, which made me smile a bit. He must have noticed this and handed me a small pistol, he then led me to one of the raiders that hadn't died yet, the dying man begged for his life, I could see the fear in him, that I held for years, glinting in his eyes. I emptied the small 32 of bullets into the mans face, although I saw my mother in that moment I felt as though she would be happy. I wish I had gotten the chance to truly know him, if I had known my father I wondered if he was like this man. We made camp between two train tunnels, it was nice being outside without restraint, even though I think the man would shoot me down the moment I tried to get away. That was the first night in seven months that I rested peacefully, but it seemed that I was a walking death trap. Everywhere I went people died, I came to with the mans blood all over me, it was in my mouth the taste startled me. I moved away quickly, scared, I wondered if I had done this. But how did I do it?

My mind raced with questions. It wasn't until I calmed down that I realized I wasn't alone, a young man and woman were there watching me. But instead of trying to kill me they were smiling at me, it was a look I had not seen since my mother. It was comforting almost loving, like they understood. They came to me and embraced me, it felt like I was home, I cried for the first time in months. The man went to the body and motioned for me to come over. Slowly I did, the woman holding my hand and coming with me. We knelt beside the dead man and the younger man wiped my face of the blood with his thumb. They told me it was going to be okay, that I was finally home. Then they too began to drink blood from the body and encouraged me to join them but only to drink the blood. We drank until we were full, I felt satisfied, I realize now that if not for the raiders I would probably be dead from starvation, that I was a cannibal. They introduced themselves as Vance and Holly, and another man named Robert, who didn't partake in the consuming of the dead man. We went into the train tunnel, they showed me traps they had set so I didn't get hurt, and soon we were far into the tunnel to a unused section of the station. They must have been here awhile because there were beds and tables and odds and ends all over. I wasn't sure at that time how to act. Vance had reassured me that I could do what I wanted here that I didn't have to be afraid. It took time, but I eventually felt sure enough to move from my self claimed corner. Holly treated me like a son, it was nice even though she was very young. Soon Vance began telling me of a few rules. I was confused at first but soon I understood. There were times when I was left alone for my adoptive parents to hunt, which they would bring me enough for a few days, then one day they brought some new people. A man named Karl, and his wife. She was nice enough but Karl was a jerk. Then came Justin, he was 14 at the time when Vance found him. So we became friends fast, I was still cautious seeing as how my first friendship ended painfully, but over time I came to trust in my new family, and friends. I finally reached my birthday, and I was free, no ones property, not a slave, or a captive. For the first time in my life I was truly happy, I had family, a family that understood me, one that didn't want anything from me, I could finally breathe easy and say I was home.


	2. I am Tobi

Without worry anymore I was finally able to smile. My new family accepted me for everything I was, even my past that I finally broke down and told to Holly. Justin and I spent most of our time together, it was expected I want to say he was like a brother, but I don't want to lie to you. Honestly we were closer than brothers, we would hide it from Vance and the others although Holly wasn't a dummy, she knew almost immediately. It started off innocently enough, holding hands, I guess natural curiosity. I was the younger one so I just went with what he did. Even though I had experience in sex already. I was afraid to tell him, the thought that he would hate me and avoid me hurt worst than remembering the past. I knew that he had the right to know but I guess I wasn't ready to, not just yet. Over the years we spent our time together, not going any further than touching, I can't say I was upset with that, I was just glad he was being nice. Later I found out that he knew, Holly had taken him aside one day and explained my past experience. So I was kicking myself, he liked me enough to stay with me and take his time. It wasn't until I was about fourteen that our friendship took a turn, from the harmless encounter to engaging in desire. I was scared, the only intercourse I had ever had was brutal, painful, and far from anything involving love. My mind screamed at me as my heart yelled louder. I found it wonderful, yes it still hurt some but that pain went away when I would open my eyes to see someone I really cared for.

Now don't think that's all we did. We were older, we had responsibilities. I was still being trained to use weapons, they began to take me on their hunts. I was always instructed to stay back until the right time, then we would do what we do, the people we took were usually wanderers, sometimes scavengers. But they always looked like dried fruit when we were done filling our bellies. Every time we went out it was night, I still longed for the sun, but it was against the rules. I still thought about going places too, what was the rest of the wasteland like? I knew I was still to young to know, so I waited. When I reached my eighteenth birthday I was a very different person, the person I am now. My agility was through the roof along with my strength, I could talk my way into our out of anything, and for some reason I began to heal rather quickly. Vance said it was the traits of the vampire, I didn't know but the idea was fascinating. To think that drinking the blood of another would make someone so, different. I went from being a little kid, scared of everything, to an adult that others would be scared of. Not that I wanted to be scary but it was nice to have people running from me for a change. I think this was about the same time Justin seemed to lose his interest in me, I guess when your young and adorable and almost completely reliant on others, it's easy to want to take possession of them. It was also the same time Vance had taken an interest in a kid named Ian. I wasn't jealous, I thought it would be cool to have someone younger than me to help the way I was helped, but when Vance brought him to the family he locked him up and only let a few people in. Justin took an immediate liking to him. I have to say that did make me a tad jealous, but I leaned fast from a young age that people are the way they are and sometimes that's all they ever will be. Justin just had a thing for seemingly helpless young people. Now don't think I'm hating on him, no I still have deep feelings for him but I'm not the type to freak out about it. So I told him I was leaving, he seemed shocked, I can't blame him, everyone was. Vance gave me his blessing, and assured me meresti would always be my home if I wanted to come back. I was just glad that Justin still cared enough to try and change my mind, it made me happy but I wanted to travel see the wasteland, I still follow the laws Vance preached to us finding shelter during the day and only hunting and feeding when needed not because I wanted to.

The having children part was probably the only one I wouldn't break, but I was wrong about that. Because if not for you I would probably still be a wanderer, aimless going place to place until you found me and saved me. I guess no matter how long you pretend you are stronger than everyone else, there is always something better than you. Because of you I'm am a better person now than I was only a few short years ago. We weren't born in the vault, and we won't die in the vault but we both share roots there. You know more about it, that's why we didn't go back when offered. You the saviour of the capital wasteland, my saviour, became more important to me than anything, showed me true love. A sense of belonging, love and a real family. Our daughter reminds me of you and how much I love you, and everyday that goes by I will fight to protect what you have given me, reason to live.


End file.
